


Christmas in New Orleans

by mefeather



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [4]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Fireplaces, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/pseuds/mefeather
Summary: Tony celebrates his Christmas holiday in New Orleans.
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036341
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Christmas in New Orleans

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 Happy Holidays Challenge - Challenge 1: Themes

Tony was very happy. He got the ok for his holiday leave from Vance and Gibbs. After leaving the office and got home he packed his bag. The next day he flew to New Orleans.

He couldn’t wait to have a piano off with Pride. Besides, Pride promised him a festive Christmas celebration New Orleans style and, most importantly, a fireplace. Tony loved fireplaces and had always thought they go together with Christmas like marshmallows go with hot chocolate.

After a tense piano battle at Pride’s bar. Which they promised to settle later that week in Round 2, because the visitors of the bar were torn and couldn’t decide the winner of the battle. Pride felt surprised by that Tony could tell but he was a gentleman and organised the next battle. Needless to say most of the visitors who watched Round 1 wanted to make reservations for the upcoming event.

Now the only thing needed for the perfect Christmas holiday was a fireplace.

‘Tony, I promised you a fireplace I will give you a fireplace. Follow me.’

Pride led Tony to his living room.

Tony looked around. No fireplace.

Pride walked to the desk in the corner and turned on the computer. Immediately the crackling sound of a fire could be heared. On the computer screen you could see a fire burning in a fireplace. It even had soft piano music in the background.

Tony groaned. He should have been more specific. This was not the fireplace he had dreamed of.

‘Next time you’ll visit me at Christmas time, Pride, I will show you a real fireplace.’

Pride smirked. Even if he should lose the piano battle he felt satisfied he had successfully pranked his friend.


End file.
